Lucid
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: History teacher Cory Matthews has a new proposition for his students. His new assignment includes his students to have a pen pal and if you have guessed then this assignment will be a learning lesson. Farkle begins to write to his pen pal to see what their life is like on the other side. Soon Farkle finds himself thrown into a dark twisted tale he did not sign up for. Farkle/OC
1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

Shuffling could be heard from the tape, slowly the camera shifted into view. The angle of the camera were pointed at the foggy sky leaving the naked branches to provide some sort of life throughout the loneliness of the sky. The camera was moved around some more, as if it were set up against or upon something. The sound of the ground being stomped on showed the legs of someone revealing a girl who sported dark denim jeans as she crouched down before sitting down on the grass. She quickly pulled her legs up to her chest slowly rocking forwards than back before finding the courage to lift her head. Her dark eyes held emptiness, her left nostril showed dried blood, and the bags underneath symbolized the life she lived.

With shaky hands the girl used her fingertips to tuck her once hot pink (now more of a pastel pink) collarbone length hair behind her ears. She moistened her chapped lips before setting her eyes on the blinking camera in front of her as she begun to speak.

"Hello. Whoever sees this, know that I am in danger. Here in New Zealand there is a place here called Te Raorao o Te Hara Huna. Which means the valley of hidden sin. I am sixteen years old and I've been living on my own since fourteen years old."

The sixteen year old is seen pulling a dark backpack closer to her, she unzips the bag pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolds the paper quickly but with shaky hands holding it up to the camera, on the map holds the routes of New Zealand. The map is filled with multiple colors with lines drawn, two of the areas on the map have large circles drawn around the two separate areas.

"This map that I have in my hands show the exact routes that I have traveled. There was a man named Arnold Watson. He was my next door neighbor who wanted to help me get out of here, he had a secret tunnel underneath his house which travels down route eight. There are eight routes that are the way out of this place. This town is extremely hard to find and can not be found on your regular map so Arnold and I made one. I labeled the routes that would need to be taken to get here. To save me, my people, and my family. For the past two years on my own I have traveled all eight routes to end up right back to the beginning. The rangatiratanga, which is where the people in charge decide what and how things happen to us citizens of this town are murdering or brainwashing us. The rangatiratanga took my parents away from me at fourteen."

The pink haired girl shifted the map to her lap to show a photo of herself along with her parents. "My parents Chino and Magdalena are one of the citizens who had plans to protest against the rangatiratanga. They have led three protests which resulted in the rangatiratanga to retaliate...with violence. As far as I know my parents are not dead, they have been brainwashed. If the rangatiratanga see potential in you they will corrupt you, they insert some type of serum into the brain which takes two days to take effect. How do I know this? Arnold Watson. Our neighbor studied the human brain and worked on the inside since the rangatiratanga took over. For awhile he played on their side so they didn't have to brainwash him. Arnold was a bright man, a genius. One of the smartest scientist I knew. He was the one who had to give the serum to my parents, he didn't find out what was in the serum since he were not around when other scientist created the substance. It took intense research for him to figure out the components but he was too late. Ninty-four percent was already embedded into my parents brain. They would have no memories of me, or their past lives. All they would know is _'To Live Is To Destroy. To Live Is To Create A Battlefield Of Wickedness.'_ This I know because I confronted my parents when I saw them patrolling the area. They are no longer ma or papi. They belong to rangatiratanga. I became aware of this when I looked into their eyes, the brainwashed are the ones who have silver energies swarming beyond the eye. It can only be noticed if you're directely in their face and if you're not one of them then you're better off dead. The brainwashed also wear the same clothing, sometimes when they patrol they wear normal clothing so they can trick us normals. Just so they can bring you back to rangatiratanga to become apart of their machine or to be murdered. My parents had orders to make me apart of them or to be killed. There was no way I would lose my humanity. I think eighty percent of this town is good enough. So they tried to burn the house down but I was prepared for this. The parents I knew made me prepared for this downfall."

A few more shifting and the girl was quick to pull a newspaper up to the lens, "Hades and Athanasia Abbadon are the leaders of the rangatiratanga. The rangatiratanga resides up on the north, they control every section except for the rest of us on the west. Now it's their time. I'm making this video because I have no idea how much longer we all have. There are exactly fifteen of us that are normal. We started off with thirty, they are coming after us. The rest of us will be killed. We have tried to find our way out of here but as I said the routes keep bringing us back here and the reason for that is what Hades and Athanasia are releasing into the air at certain times of the day."

At that moment the sixteen year old stopped talking as she let out a sneeze, her eyes going wide as specs of blood covered her hand. The pink haired teenager swallowed thickly tasting a bit of the copper in her throat, "They are releasing a lucid serum into the air. Meaning they fill the air with toxins that will leave us unconscious for about three to twelve hours. The serum sends us into this dream like state but the fifteen of us that are surviving have the power to control our dreams getting out of the dream before Hades and Athanasia find us. We are labeled the _sacrosanct._ "

Suddenly a screeching sound could be heard causing the girl to clench her ears, she tries to block out the sound as her nose begins to bleed again. Finding the will to dig through her bag she pulls out a scarf wrapping it quickly against her face as tight as she can before zipping her backpack up and shoving her arms through the straps. She jumps to her feet and bends in front of the camera her voice sounding a bit muffled, "My name is Tallulah 'Tilly' Paez. If you see this, please help the fifteen of us that are left because I'm not so sure the rest can be saved! Farkle Minkus if you see this...I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

And with that said Tilly Paez disappeared from the camera just as the scenery the camera filmed showed the skies filling with red smoke blinding everything anyone once knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay for you GMW fans I know from reading this you're probably thinking what in the world did I just read?! If I can explain? I decided to give girl meets world a second chance and watched all of season one in a total of two almost three days and learned to love it. I became a fan of the series and Farkle became my favorite character and I wanted to write an OC about him.**

 **The events that happen in GMW will probably have nothing to do with this story. However I will let you know if that changes but for now it will not. This first intro chapter was a bit of what life is like for my character on her side. I want to make a disclaimer that I only own my character Tilly Paez and the events that I set in New Zealand are only fictional so if any readers from there feel some type of way it's only fiction!**

 **I have so much in store since this story will definitely be different than anything GMW related. If you give this a chance I promise I won't let you down :)**

 **P.S. I'm setting everyone in the story a little older than their ages in season 2.**

 **See you soon?**


	2. One

**/Chapter One/**

 _"You will hear thunder and remember me, and think: She wanted storms."_

 _ **-Anna Akhmatova**_

* * *

 _ **/TILLY/**_

They want you to love the entire world. Even the corruption it holds, how is that possible? It's easy really. From the very moment you are brought into the world, you're brainwashed to believe that the world is a great place to live but that's not true. The truth is there's nothing good about this life. That's an easy way of putting it. Even if I were living a good life the world is still corrupted. The poor are hungry and tired, adults are ruining the children, children are looking to celebrities as influences to change the beauty that they have. Life is like an empty glass, full of air but not full of living. We live just to die and I stand by that.

I am whole and I deserve to enjoy the light that shines down on the earth from time to time. **WE** Matter. We need to be heard, we may not be able to be saved but we **will** be heard.

 **X**

Tilly Paez could hear faint barking in the distance. She groaned squeezing her eyes a bit tighter shifting her legs underneath her as she remained resting. She could only rest up for a few seconds before cracking her eyes open and reached out for the clock on the small night stand beside her bed. _11:04 A.M._ Tilly's brown eyes widened at that, she shoved her comforters back swinging her legs around to rest against the wooden floor. With a rub of her eyes Tilly found herself shocked that she had slept that late, over the past year she hasn't received nearly as much sleep until now.

The sixteen year old moved over to the steps that led from the loft down to the main entrance of the cabin that she now made her home. Tilly spotted her Australian Shepherd whining at the front door and ran her right hand through his multi-colored fur then patted his head, "I'm over slept didn't I boy? I hope you didn't leave any pee around the house."

Atticus let out a low growl earning a small laugh from Tilly who quickly reached up to unlock the front doors letting Atticus run out free. Tilly watched as Atticus moved about on the front porch before heading down the steps. Tilly had him trained to not stray too far away from the house unless she were with him. She left the front door open just a crack before heading pass the stairs to the kitchen. Tilly searched the pantry first scooping up a good portion of food to toss into Atticus' food bowl and filled up his water bowl with tap water. After washing her hands she checked that it was now 11:15 and decided that she would eat an early lunch now since she didn't have much breakfast foods left around the cabin.

Tilly pulled the last box of rice from her pantry. She began to rinse her rice after placing it into a strainer, then measured the grain and water, boiled her water, added the rice, salt and butter, and covered the pot. As she did this she went back over to the front entrance of the house and used her fingers to whistle out for Atticus watching as he jumped up the steps panting as he made his way inside. Tilly glanced out into the sun breathing in the air before closing the door shut locking it immediately after. Tilly tended to cooking her lunch and placed it onto a plate then stood in the narrow kitchen turning to Atticus, "Eat."

Atticus immediately turned to his bowl drinking his water before eating his food. Tilly had spent a lot of time with her father training Atticus since he were a puppy. Chino Paez had brought the dog home on Tilly's ninth birthday making his little girl extremely happy. Tilly would never forget the day that her father tricked her thinking she were getting another doll house but Atticus had become her best friend...her only friend. Tilly didn't have many friends growing up, she remembered the one friend she did. Her name was Juliana and she had really long hair like Tilly had when she was younger. Juliana was a little quiet opposed to Tilly who was loud and outspoken the two just clicked. Before the rangatiratanga took over there were rumors flying around that things were going to change and Juliana took the first plane out of here while Tilly's parents decided to stay. Juliana's parents tried to persuade her family to leave but her parents would not leave their home. If someone wanted to run them out of town then they would have try hard. The rangatiratanga won. They should have went, matter of fact they should have gave Juliana's parents the okay to take Tilly with them when they offered but my parents refused.

Tilly checked the time again after washing her dish to see that it was 11:42 and made her way in the bathroom with Atticus following. Atticus stopped in front of the door and turned to face the main entrance resting on his belly with his chin resting on his hands. Tilly closed the bathroom door and got herself reading for the day. She left her bathroom in a towel heading up the stairs to her loft to go through the clothes she had against the open rack for this season. The months that were like winter in some places were like summers here in Te Raorao o Te Hara Huna. The clothes that Tilly managed to get from her old home before the fire were stuffed underneath the floor boards in the house. Tilly pulled on a tan short sleeve shirt with a light pink zip up hoodie over it and dark denim shorts with a large black belt and sneakers. Tilly turned to her bed and reached underneath her bed for her laptop. As she waited for her computer to boot she drunk from the jug of water to make sure she were hydrated for the day. Tilly got to work on hacking, finding the locations where brain suckers were and how to avoid them. Juliana taught how the trips to hacking at thirteen, it was true what they say about the quiet ones.

Tilly memorized the areas where the brain suckers were before erasing her history and placing her computer into her backpack. After shoving on some sneakers she placed her computer onto her back jogging down the steps to Atticus who had his face up towards her. "You ready to go boy?"

Tilly opened the door to her home waiting for Atticus to head out first. Tilly turned to the panel by her window and set up the system where if the brain suckers arrived to her house she would be aware and had plains to trap them. She needed to get to the rangatiratanga to figure out how to reserve the damage done to her parents, to her people if there were one and to put a stop to them.

The alarm beeped a total of three times signaling that the alarm was set and left her home on a journey she knew all too well.

 _ **/FARKLE/**_

Farkle sat in his normal spot behind Riley as Mr. Matthews made his way to the front of the classroom. Farkle tried not to get his hopes up as he saw nothing written on the board which was a bit strange coming from his favorite teacher. He sat up straight wondering if this was the day that Mr. Matthews would finally talk about what happened in Belgium 1831 but tried to keep his hopes down.

"I want to know how much do you know about the world." Mr. Matthews started his lesson.

Riley frowned, "Dad don't you think that's a little vague?"

She had sadly gotten used to her father being her teacher yet again. The man had became their teacher from middle school all the way up to High School just like Feeny but a part of her hoped that once High School was over that she would get the freedom that she needed when she went to college. Now don't get Riley wrong, everyone knew the girl loved her father it's just she saw him at home and at school the girl had to get tired of seeing the man sometimes.

"Exactly. How much do you _think_ you know about the world?" Mr. Matthews questioned, pointing at his doctor then folding his hands together.

"Riley...do you have any idea where he's going with this?" Maya asked, resting her cheek into the palm of her hand while her elbow resting against the edge of her chair.

Riley shook her head.

"Sir can you provide us with a little more detail about where this lesson is taking us?" Lucas spoke, eyeing his teacher with complete confusion as well.

Mr. Matthews smiled and turned to circle his desk to stand in front of the chalkboard. Farkle watched carefully as Mr. Matthews picked up the piece of chalk drawing a large circle on the center of the board. He then turned to his students with the chalk still between his fingers, "How many people are on this planet?"

Farkle raised his hand which Mr. Matthews nodded his head for an answer, "7.3 billion people."

"Good. Now how many have you ever thought about how different their lives maybe from yours?" Mr. Matthews continued writing 7.3. Billion on the center of the circle.

Riley glanced around, "Whenever I watch the news with you and mom there's always something bad happening on the other side. I don't like hearing about that happening to other people."

Farkle smiled at the back of Riley's head. Even if she didn't know those people she still felt like she needed to help them.

"Have you ever thought about _why_ that bothers you, Riley?"

Riley stared down at her desk before meeting the eyes she shared, "I don't like the fact that I can't help them. That I can't be there to make it better."

"That's Riley Matthews. Wanting to save the world." Maya flipped her hair smiling over at Riley who returned the smile before they both turned back to Mr. Matthews.

"Sometimes it's not always about saving. It's about helping."

"What do you mean by that?" Farkle wondered.

"Yeah, what's the difference sir?" Lucas added.

Mr. Matthews smiled once more which is something his students seen plenty of times. That was his, 'I have an idea' smile. Mr. Matthews placed his chalk back where it belonged then faced his students, "That's what I want you guys to tell me. We are coming to the end of October and November is next. Which means Thanksgiving-"

"Which means Lots of Turkey legs." Maya pointed out.

"Yes Maya, lots of that," Mr. Matthews stated before moving on, "Your next assignment is to tell me the difference between saving and helping. I have a list of other children about your age on different sides of the world who are going to be your new pen pals for the next few weeks."

Riley clapped her hands excitedly, "This maybe the best lesson yet dad."

"Not so fast Riley. Now remember these kids that you're going to be writing to don't live easy lives. They may live in what seems like a pretty country or state but that's the things the news doesn't show. I want you guys to write to them, to hear there stories and for you to tell them yours in return. You will figure out the difference between saving and helping." Mr. Matthews stated.

Farkle raised his hand again, "Do we get to pick our pen pals? Are we allowed to send them things? Maybe even visit?"

Mr. Matthews laughed a bit, "Hold on Farkle. Let's just get through writing your letter first, also to answer your question I have picked your pen pals."

Some of the class groaned which caused Mr. Matthews to frown in return, "Hey! I know each and every one of you weasels well! I did my best of matching you up with the students and I think most of you will thank me for this experience."

"Quit your yappin' and hand out the papers man!" Zay ordered waking up from his nap.

"Glad to see that you've joined the party, Mr. Babineaux." Mr. Matthews sighed starting from the left row and finally made it to the second row.

Mr. Matthews handled Riley her sheet of paper before moving to Farkle. He held out a piece of paper which Farkle gladly took. He thought positive of this assignment as his eyes scanned over the paper. His pen pal resided in New Zealand and he chatted with Zay, Lucas, Riley, and Maya about who they received while Mr. Matthews regrouped the class together to tell the do and don'ts of what to say in their letters. By the next time they meet they should have their letter finished and ready to be mailed off.

Farkle could hardly wait until he got home. While hanging out with his friends his thoughts went wild thinking of all the things he could share with someone on the other side of the globe. When he made it home he asked his parents over dinner if they ever been to New Zealand and did some research after dinner to get a well enough visual of what the place truly looked like. As Farkle sat at his desk he pulled out a piece of paper and a gel ballpoint pen tapping the pen against his chin a bit on how to start it out.

Farkle hunched over the piece of printer paper and began:

 _Hello New Zealand Lady!_

 _My names Farkle Minkus..._

* * *

 **A/N: Millions Of Amelias - Thank you so much for your words of kindness! Thank you to hadrianlopez1 for following and adding this story to your favorites. I hope you both continue to stick with me through this story.**

 **Have a Happy Gobble Gobble Day ;]**


End file.
